TYL Kyoya Hibari's Married LifeKHR
by nuthin2say
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, 26 years old is newly married, and he's not used to it. A simple short story of how he thinks of the marriage and the reaction of the people towards his married status. This story describes the kinder, softer and open side of the man himsel


He sat near the window overlooking the beautiful garden outside his traditional Japanese house. He was greeted with the smell of the flowers blooming in the garden, his ears listening to the sound of the shishi-odoshi a device used to scare away birds from destroying the garden. The sharp sound it makes when the water is dumped out, causing the heavier end to fall back against the rock, eased his mind. He watched the movements of the fish in the pond and suddenly a tiny pudgy yellow bird came flying to him, exclaiming, "Hibari! Hibari!" as if welcoming him back to his own house. He was still wearing his black suit, his tie still in place. The little bird, absent-mindedly named 'Hibird' by a female 'acquaintance' Haru Miura, causing it to be a permanent name for the bird, tried to pull Hibari's tie with its tiny beak. Hibari grunted, and gently pushed the bird away. He loosened his tie by himself, making Hibird chirp happily. Hibari let out a small chuckle, and gently stroked Hibird's small body. Hibird chirped happily again, pleased by its master's attention. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from somewhere.

Hibari Kyouya sharply looked at the doorway, taking a grab of his tonfa. Hibird flew away from him, nearing itself to the door. The door suddenly slid open, and he was greeted by the scent of lilies. The person at the door was holding a vase with white lilies arranged in it. He was not able to see the person holding it, but he knew who it was. The person was wearing a light blue kimono and was having difficulty in walking, maybe due to the large vase. He walked towards her, and took the vase from her. He placed it on the dressing table without looking at her. After doing so, he paused. She did not say anything, nor can he hear her moving away from him. He turned to look behind him, causing him to carefully look at her this time, without any obstruction.

The person in front of him had long, wavy chestnut brown hair which was tied loosely in a bun. She was standing at an average height, the top of her head at his eye level. Her eyes were dark green, complementing her creamy white skin. His gaze then travelled down to her lips. Her rosy red lips. Her lips parted, and he looked up at her eyes. She knew. She knew what he was thinking. Hibari just stood there, staring into her eyes. She blushed slightly at this, and looked away. This made Hibari to step closer to her, and gently grabbed her chin. He pulled her gaze towards him and he could see her cheeks were turning pink. He let out a tight smile. "Scared of me, Ren?" he asked her, and she shook her head. "Just a little bit surprised, that's all" she replied, giving him a gentle smile.

Hibari then dropped his hand to his side. He felt somewhat guilty: He was just about to attack her just a moment ago. He guessed that he was still unused to his new status as a married man. He was, after all the founder of 'The Foundation', a group that serves under him, its core members being people from the Namimori Middle School Committee, not to mention being the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family, though he was more committed to The Foundation. He had to travel around the world to serve one purpose: to study and research the Vongola Box technology, something that piqued his interest ten years ago when it first existed. Due to that, he was always busy with his work, that it worried everyone around him, especially his right-hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya and Sasagawa Ryohei, his self-proclaimed best friend (though Hibari does not admit it himself) and also served the Vongola Family as the Sun Guardian. Which was why they were both relieved that he married Ren.

He remembered Ryohei's reaction during their wedding. He took her hand in his and cried happily. "I'm so happy to the extreme! To think that the lone wolf Kyouya would find a nice girl to marry! Tame the beast within him, I've tried to find the right girl for him for years, so this is such a meaningful day for me!" Hibari remembered Ryohei said to Ren. Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian and Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian had to pull him away from Ren, much to Ryohei's dismay. "I wanted to be friends with her! She's the one to make Kyouya turn into a softie! She's a great woman!" was what he said. When he thought back, what Ryohei said was half true; he was able to withstand a huge crowd (though the ones attending his wedding was the Vongola family members and his followers) but even so, he held on to Ren's small hand on that day. He did it without thinking, but that exact gesture calmed him. Such a mystery, he thought.

But looking at her beautiful face, he knew. When they first met, instead of running away or feeling scared by his death glare, she looked up at him questioningly as he approached her group of friends. He was in Paris and he had to endure the cold winter season. He got lost and was irritated by this mistake and had to endure the crowd. Hibird then flew away and landed on Ren's hand, who was in an open cafe with her friends. Hibari approached her table and from that encounter, without him realising it, love between the two people who started out as total strangers blossomed. She turned out to be a translator and was given the duty to be Hibari's translator, much to his annoyance; he hated being indebted to someone else, but Kusakabe insisted on asking for her help, since Ren, her real name Reina, was a good friend of his cousin's. After spending some time with her, Hibari realised that she was special and decided to wed her. This came out as a surprise for everyone, especially his mentor, Dino Cavallone. "You're getting married before me?! My student? Who is only 11 years younger than me?!" he exclaimed when Hibari told the news. To Hibari, everyone totally overreacted, especially the girls. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola boss, arranged a wedding ceremony for Hibari and Ren. It was not that big, but it was still considered a big event.

Which was why he was forced to go back home early than usual. Ryohei and Kusakabe 'hid' his research papers away from him, and when he was about to teach them a lesson with his tonfa, Kusakabe countered by mentioning Ren's name. He told Hibari to go back home and spend some time with his wife and become a stupid couple with her. He relented, thinking that it was true. After being married for three months, during that duration, he was able to see his wife's face three times a week. Right after their wedding night, Hibari was given piles of paperwork, so he often stayed at his workplace till late at night, or sometimes, he never come back home at all. Even when he managed to come back, he could only greet Ren with a kiss on a cheek and ended up on the bed without taking a shower or having dinner. Sometimes, when he came back late, his wife will wait up for him but ended up being carried to the bed by him after greeting him and fell asleep right then and there. Other times, he will find her at the dinner table, sleeping in front of untouched dinner.

He assumed that his wife was already asleep, but was surprised by her figure in front of him with such bright eyes. "I thought you were already asleep" he said, raising his eyebrows. She shook her head, making her soft locks tumble down to reveal her waist-length hair. "I've done all the chores and was bored, so I took the initiative to arrange a vase of flowers. When I realise it, I've already arranged seven of them! I guess I'm already used to waiting up on you" she said, giving him a cheerful smile. Instead of smiling back, Hibari frowned. He was disappointed in himself for making her that way and for her to not be selfish. Ren came from a large family with nine siblings. She was the fourth child, and to take care of her five younger brothers and sisters, she only learned to not be selfish. Not only that, her father was an ex-mercenary, training all his children everything involved in combat, while her Japanese-born mother taught them manners and such, making the children have a balance in their personality. With Ren's father being acquainted to the 9th Vongola boss, it was easy for Hibari to get her parent's blessing.

But he somehow thought that if Ren was not married to him, she would be able to get out to see the world and do what she can do best: being a translator and also being a mercenary as a side job. She would get to know more people, instead of being in the house all day long, waiting for his arrival. Suddenly, Ren cupped his face. "Hey. I'm happy being with you" she said. Hibari looked away, irritated that he could be read. He felt Ren hugging him from behind. "Seriously. You don't need to worry. All you have to do is love me, like you always do. Heck, maybe love me even more day after day?" she teased him. Hibari then turned to her, and swept her off her feet. "Let's have an early night" he said huskily, making her blush. He felt happy by her confession, but he's hiding it. As he walked to their bedroom and closed the door, Hibird then sang the Namimori Middle's school song, while his master and his wife were spending a night together...

Morning...

Hibari woke up with a sleepy moan and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Ren's sleeping face. He stared at her face, drinking in her features. He was about to stroke her hair away from her face when suddenly he heard a thud from outside, followed by a "shhh!". Hibari went out of bed, though carefully to not wake Ren up. He slipped into his clothes quickly and took his tonfa. When he opened his door, he attacked a figure. "Ouch!" was what he heard. "Hibari-san?! You're already awake?!" said another voice. The voice was from Tsuna, who had a startled look on his face. He then looked at the person he just attacked. It was Gokudera. "What are you guys doing in my home?" he said, biting off each word with vehemence. Suddenly, Ryohei and Lambo burst into the scene, munching off food.

"Ah! Kyouya! Hey, I hope you don't mind, but we helped ourselves with food in the fridge!" Ryohei loudly exclaimed. Lambo, with his mouth full, said, "You're so lucky to have a good cook as a wife. Her food is delicious". Hibari was poised to attack all of them when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Hey, hey! It's been a long time since I last visited your house! How are you, my pupil?" said the vibrant Dino, his right-hand man Romario behind him. Hibari glared at all of them, and suddenly he heard a a soft moan from his room. He panicked and was about to close the door when he was greeted by the sleepy looking Ren. "Kyouya-san? Why is it so noisy?" she asked him. Hibari didn't answer, instead he bit his lip. "Oh, it's everyone! Morning!" she said, cheerfully.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Dino looked embarrassed to be intruding the couple's morning, but Ryohei, Lambo and the newly-arrived Yamamoto greeted her back. "Have you guys eaten? Let me go and whip a breakfast for you guys. I'll just take a shower first" she said, then walked away. Everyone then looked at Hibari, who was now leaning on the wall with an angry look on his face. "Your wife's awesome!" said Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto brazenly. "I think we should take our leave now..." Tsuna said, trying to ease the tension. "Too late. When Ren wants to do something, she will do it" Hibari darkly said. "Aww! You know your wife so well!" Dino said, also trying to ease the tension, but was given a death glare from Hibari. "Let's just go and get some breakfast" he said.

When they were at the dinner table, suddenly Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist Guardian entered the house. "Oya, oya. All of you are eating breakfast without me? How mean" he said with a breathy voice. "I knew you would come, Mukuro! Here, your breakfast. Chrome's not with you?" Ren said, giving him a plate. "No, she's not with me right now" Mukuro replied, then sat opposite Hibari. "Hmm? Oya, oya. Hibari-san...that red thing on your neck, is that a...kiss mark?" Mukuro said teasingly, making everyone to spurt out their food literally. Ren blushed furiously while Hibari stared back at Mukuro. "So what if it is?" he said. Everyone became silent, and continued on eating. Dino, as the second oldest member on the table (the oldest being Romario), panickedly tried to ease the tension. He saw Ren passing a pancake to Lambo, and noticed something.

"Ren, what's that? Is that a wound on your wrist? Did you burn yourself when you were cooking?" Dino asked, trying to take a closer look at the so-called wound. Ren pulled her hand back and quickly rest it on her lap. "Ren-chan, show me your wound, it might turn into a scar" he said, already pulling her wrist towards him. "Let's see here...Ah! Here it is!...?!" Dino suddenly snap his mouth shut and put her hand back. Ren and Dino were blushing furiously, making the others look at them with pure confusion, except for Hibari, of course. "What's wrong, Dino-san? Don't tell me, there's a kiss mark on Ren-chan's wrist?" Yamamoto teasingly said, not taking his statement seriously. This made the two people blush even more, and Yamamoto blushed slightly as he realised that his statement was true. Ryohei looked at Hibari, who was beside him, and elbowed his waist. "So you had a good night, eh?" he said, making Gokudera, who heard Ryohei's statement, to choke on his food. Romario had to thump his back to ease the panic, though the room suddenly became a little hot.

As they sat there, Ren could see Hibari's vein popping by the huge crowd. She tightened her grip in his hand. He looked at her, and she gave him a silent smile. Hibari smiled back, realising that she had saved him from a bad mood again. He knew there would always be a next time.


End file.
